Mais que obrigações
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Eugene e Rapunzel não estão mais no mesmo mundo de antes, mas nem todos encaram as mudanças tão facilmente.
1. A partida

Não sei se alguém vai se interessar por esta fanfic, por mais que eu tenha adorado o filme, eu sei que ele é infantil e talvez a fic seja séria demais ou eu tenha exagerado XD, mas quando terminei de assistir não consegui deixar de pensar nessa sequencia e como assisti milhares de vezes, era impossível tirar essas ideias da cabeça sem escrever.

Se alguém ler, espero que goste e comente.

Até ^^

**Mais que obrigações**

**Capítulo 1**

**A partida**

Raios de sol invadiram o quarto e Eugene teve que se lembrar mais uma vez por que estava dormindo em uma cama tão confortável. A barriga não roncava e não tinha que sair correndo com medo de estar sendo perseguido. Ainda era difícil acreditar que ele era noivo da princesa.

Sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou, sorrindo por sua boa sorte, então se apressou a se arrumar, pois já estava quase na hora do café da manhã ser servido.

...

Depois do banho Eugene seguiu direto para a biblioteca, o lugar preferido de Rapunzel. Abriu a porta com um sorriso, que se enfraqueceu quando foi recebido com um aceno de cabeça por um rapaz alto, de cabelo castanho claro e capa vermelha.

Rapunzel, que estava sentada na poltrona a frente do rapaz, de costas para Eugene, logo se virou para descobrir quem estava na porta. Abriu um sorriso radiante quando viu o noivo.

Levantou-se em um pulo e correu em direção a ele.

- Bom dia! – o cumprimentou alegremente, e o guiou pela mão em direção ao centro do salão. – Deixe-me apresentá-los, este é o Príncipe Philip.

_Príncipe?_

O rapaz se levantou e estendeu a mão para Eugene.

- No pouco que conversamos, Rapunzel falou muito de você, Sr. Fitzherbert.

- Pode me chamar de Eugene, Alteza – e apertou a mão do príncipe.

- Então pode me chamar de Philip, você será um membro da realeza em breve, não é? – e sorriu. – Bom, espero que tenhamos a chance de conversar mais depois, costumo cavalgar a esta hora, e se eu não aparecer com algumas cenouras, o Sampson é capaz de me derrubar no próximo passeio. Foi um prazer conhecer você, Eugene – caminhou em direção a porta. – Rapunzel – assentiu e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Ele é de um reino próximo – Rapunzel começou a explicar. – O pai dele está com os meus acertando os detalhes do noivado.

- Noivado? – perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

Rapunzel estava distraída observando alguns livros e não percebeu o tom e olhar de espanto.

- Ele vai conhecer a prometida dele daqui algumas semanas e nós fomos convidados para o baile, não é legal? – disse, se virando para ele.

- Parece que sim – e soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando.

- A princesa Aurora, a prometida do Philip, está isolada numa floresta há dezesseis anos, ela não vê nem os pais – tirou um livro da estante e seguiu observando mais alguns.

- Por que? – a seguiu, e pegou o livro que ela segurava.

- Uma bruxa lançou uma maldição nela quando ela era bebê – pegou mais alguns livros e os entregou para Eugene. – Ela pode ficar em um sono profundo por toda a vida se a maldição se cumprir. Eles temem o que pode acontecer se a bruxa encontrá-la.

- Talvez nascer princesa não seja tão fácil quanto parece...

Rapunzel sorriu e caminhou para a poltrona mais próxima. – Eu estou um pouco ansiosa para conhecê-la, a gente deve ter um monte de coisa para conversar, não acha?

Eugene colocou os livros numa mesa ao lado da moça, mas permaneceu em pé um pouco afastado da poltrona.

- Eugene? – Rapunzel o chamou, a voz preocupada.

- O que? – ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem? – ela se levantou e foi até ele. – Qual o problema?

- Não é nada – e balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse esquecer o que estava pensando.

- Há algo de errado sim, e eu quero saber – envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço do noivo e sorriu. – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa.

- O Philip é um príncipe e a noiva dele é uma princesa... – disse enquanto se desvencilhava do abraço da amada. - Faz mais sentido, não é?

- Como assim? – e observou confusa. – Você quer dizer, mas sentido do que nós? Nós nos amamos, não tem como fazer mais sentido do que isto.

- Eles nem se conhecem e vão se casar mesmo assim, fazer o que se espera deles – e deu as costas a Rapunzel.

- Os pais deles se conhecem há muitos anos – segurou no braço dele, e o fez se virar para ela novamente. – Eles só querem que seus reinos se unam.

- Será que os seus pais também não tem grandes amigos ou desejam que o reino cresça?

- As coisas não são tão definitivas com o Philip e a Aurora– ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. – Eles não precisam se casar se não gostarem um do outro, ou eles também podem acabar se apaixonando a primeira vista – completou numa voz animada.

-Você também não poderia se apaixonar por algum príncipe rico? – e não a encarava.

- O que é isso, Eugene? – ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele, fazendo-o a olhar. – Alguém disse alguma coisa? Meus pais disseram alguma coisa?

- Não – e cobriu uma das mãos dela com a sua e deu um sorriso triste. – Todos são muito gentis comigo e o rei e a rainha são como os pais que eu nunca tive – e que tornaria ainda pior ter que se afastar

- Então pare com essas ideias – ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um leve beijo no noivo.

- Você não precisa se casar comigo só por lhe salvei de sua antiga vida.

- Para dizer a verdade, eu que salvei você – pegou um dos livros e puxou Eugene para se sentar em um sofá próximo. - Eu aceitei o seu pedido de casamento por que amo você, a não ser que não queira mais se casar comigo – se apoiou no peito dele e abriu o livro.

- Você me salvou de todas as maneiras possíveis – começou a acariciar o cabelo dela. – Eu amo você mais do que tudo nessa vida.

- Ótimo, então estamos acertado – e se aconchegou melhor.

- Mas o que você acha que seus pais realmente pensam? Será que eles não ficaram a vida inteira sonhando com um futuro melhor para você?

- Eles adoravam você...

-Por que eu ajudei a trazer a filha deles de volta – a interrompeu.

- Não é só por isso, eles sabem que você é um homem maravilhoso e que me fará muito feliz, e é apenas nisso que eles estão interessado – se virou para ele e envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço mais uma vez. – Meus pais estão muito satisfeito com o reino, que vai muito bem, - continuou quando viu que o rapaz não estava muito convencido – uma nova aquisição tornariam as coisas muito mais difíceis de administrar e, como eu sou mulher, um casamento real apenas passaria o nosso reino para outra família. Então você está fazendo um favor ao se casar comigo – e sorriu.

- Eu só não quero atrapalha o seu futuro – e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo de Rapunzel atrás de sua orelha.

- Você vai atrapalhar o nosso futuro se continuar com essas ideias absurdas – e deu mais um beijo no noivo. – Agora vamos – se levantou puxando-o pelo braço. – Já estamos muito atrasados para o café da manhã.

- Eu não estou com muita fome – tirou a mão dela delicadamente. – Acho que vou ficar mais um tempo por aqui.

- Eugene, - e fez uma cara desanimada – por favor, chega dessa história. Só de você pensar que há algum problema com o nosso casamento já me deixa muito triste.

- Não fique triste por mim. Eu já esqueci – mentiu, tentando sorrir animadamente, sem muito sucesso. – Eu estou realmente sem fome.

- Por favor, esquece essa história – segurou a mão dele com as suas a trouxe para seu peito.

- Não se preocupe, já disse que esqueci – e conseguiu dar um sorriso mais seguro desta vez.

- Tudo bem então – levantou a mão dele que segurava e a beijou – a gente se vê depois – e deixou a biblioteca.

...

Eugene se deitou em sua cama, encarando o teto. Ele sempre soube que Rapunzel tinha pretendentes melhores, afinal, ele era um ex ladrão, não podia nem dizer que vinha de uma boa família apesar de tudo, já que nem os conhecia, tendo vivido toda a sua vida em um orfanato.

Mas ao ver um príncipe pareceu finalmente cair na real. Era difícil vê-la como a princesa do reino e seus pais como os grandes rei e rainha. Eles tinham uma vida tão normal, não tinha extravagância de gente rica e o tratavam como qualquer outra pessoa. Era fácil esquecer quem eles realmente eram.

Eles nunca o fizeram se sentir como um intruso, mas será que a gratidão por ter trazido a princesa perdida de volta não acabaria se tornado um fardo? Se é que eles já não faziam grandes concessões sobre sua estadia no castelo e seu casamento com Rapunzel. Não que Eugene achasse que os sentimentos do rei e da rainha para com eles fossem falsos, mas o mundo da realeza era cheio de etiquetas e obrigações que nem sempre agradavam os nobres, mas que tinham que ser cumpridas de qualquer maneira.

Também não duvidava que a noiva o amasse. Ele esteve morto por alguns minutos e Rapunzel o trouxe de volta a vida, essas coisas não são despertadas por um sentimento qualquer. Mas ele foi o primeiro homem que ela conheceu e tinha toda a história de ter sido finalmente libertada de sua torre, que chance ela tinha de não acabar se apaixonando por ele?

Eugene também não teve muitas chances, como não se apaixonar pela garota ingênua, que não tinha medo de confiar nas pessoas e lutar pelos seus sonhos?

Ele sempre achou que dinheiro era mais importante, mas com a descoberta de novos valores também surgiram novos medos. Se antes ele não tinha nada a perder, apenas pensar em deixar sua nova família, desistir de seu grande amor, já causava uma grande dor.

Mas se realmente a amava, não poderia ser egoísta e pensar apenas em seus interesses. Como ela seria tratada nos grandes bailes reais quando chegasse com seu marido pobretão? Não sairia prejudicada em acordos internacionais por não ter formado alguma importante aliança? A escolha de um marido vindo de um mundo tão diferente não poderia prejudicá-la no futuro? E se isso acontecesse, esse sentimento tão bonito não poderia acabar sendo destruído?

O que era pior? Abrir mão de seu amor por Rapunzel ou que esse sentimento no futuro venha a se transformar em ódio ou indiferença?

Ele poderia estar exagerando, mas ela nunca lhe falaria do que estava abrindo mão ao aceitar este casamento. Além de que Rapunzel também era nova nesse mundo, as convenções sociais ainda não lhe diziam muita coisa, ela provavelmente não tinha ideia do que podia arriscar ou verdadeiramente não se importasse. A diferença é que por nascimento ela pertencia a este mundo e sempre seria aceita.

A falha de seu plano altruísta era fazer Rapunzel sofrer, mas ela era forte e podia superar a desilusão amorosa, ou talvez, quando ele se afastasse, ela percebesse que não era um sentimento tão forte assim, que estava cega pelas circunstâncias. Não acreditava que fosse verdade, mas era um consolo para seguir com suas ideias.

Eugene foi surpreendido por uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto e a enxugou, logo sentiu algo em seu outro braço. Virou o rosto e viu Pascal apoiado em seu ombro. Ele sempre parecia saber quando alguém precisava de consolo. Eugene sorriu e estendeu a mão, para que o camaleão subisse.

- Está tudo bem, amigão – e se sentou. – Foi só um cisco.

...

Depois do café da manhã Rapunzel seguiu animadamente em direção à biblioteca. No caminho perguntou por Eugene, mas ninguém sabia dizer se ele tinha saído, então assumiu que ele tinha permanecido no lugar.

- Eugene, eu... – começou a dizer enquanto abriu a porta, mas assim que entrou percebeu que o salão estava vazio.

Os livros que tinha selecionado antes estavam no mesmo lugar. As almofadas do sofá não estavam muito desarrumadas. Rapunzel lembrou que o noivo gostava da vista do reino e decidiu procurá-lo na entrada principal do castelo.

Antes de se afastar, viu Pascal atrás dos livros, parecendo cabisbaixo.

- O que foi, Pascal? – sorriu, se aproximando com a mão estendida. – Sentindo falta do nosso esconde-esconde diário? Por mais novos esconderijos que hajam por aqui, tenho certeza que posso ganhar.

O animalzinho não se animou com a oferta. Rapunzel sentiu seu coração acelerar e a necessidade de encontrar Eugene aumentar ainda mais.

...

- Mamãe, papai! – Rapunzel, aos prantos, entrou correndo no salão que seus pais costumavam passar a tarde.

- O que foi, minha filha? – rei correu para ampará-la, trocando olhares preocupados com a rainha.

Rapunzel levantou um bilhete e tentava reunir forçar para falar.

- É o Eugene, ele foi embora...

**Continua...**


	2. A distância

**Mais que obrigação**

**Capítulo 2**

**A distância**

Rapunzel andava de um lado para outro, o bilhete ainda em mãos, não seguindo conter o choro.

- Filha, você precisa nos contar o que aconteceu – o rei entrou na frente da princesa, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Ela entregou o bilhete para o pai, e o abraçou com todas as forças.

"_Eu preciso me afastar._

_Não me espere._

_Eugene"_

- O que este bilhete quer dizer? – o rei tentava confortar a filha, enquanto entregava o bilhete para a esposa.

- Eu não sei direito, ele viu o Philip e começou a criar umas histórias malucas – começou a dizer entre soluços. – Vocês falaram alguma coisa para ele? – se afastou um pouco e encarou o pai, ansiosa.

- Falar o que? – o rei olhava de Rapunzel para a rainha sem entender.

A rainha se levantou e tomou o lugar do rei no abraço e conduziu Rapunzel a um sofá.

- Sobre ele não ser o homem certo para mim, ou de eu ter que casar com um príncipe ou alguém da realeza – e deu um abraço mais forte na mãe.

- Por que nos falaríamos algo assim? – e o rei se sentou ao lado delas, acariciando o cabelo da filha.

- Eu não sei... Mas vocês não pensam isso, não é? – e se endireitou.

- Claro que não, - a rainha se apressou a dizer, tomando a mão da filha entre as suas.

- Vocês não planejaram nada para o meu futuro ou algo assim? – e tentava secar as lágrimas com o lenço que o pai lhe entregou.

- Filha, como nós poderíamos planejar qualquer coisa se não tínhamos ideia de que um dia você voltaria para nós? – a rainha colocou uma das mãos no peito, como se apenas a lembrança do rapto de Rapunzel causasse uma forte dor, a outra ainda segurava a mão da filha.

- Para dizer a verdade, nós achamos que você não poderia conseguir um marido melhor – o rei começou a dizer. – Se muitos pais membros da realeza preferem que seus filhos encontrem pretendentes dentro de nosso círculo social é apenas por que é mais difícil distinguir os interesseiros fora dele. Mas o Eugene não sabia quem você era quando lhe conheceu, não é?

- Nem eu sabia – e deu um sorriso entre as lágrimas, enquanto lembranças daqueles dois primeiros dias que passaram juntos invadiam sua mente.

- Nós sabemos que ele realmente ama você – a rainha completou. – É nós só queremos que você seja feliz.

- Ele disse que o casamento do Philip e da Aurora faz mais sentido do que o nosso – e voltou a procurar o conforto do abraço da mãe. – Tem algum problema com o meu casamento com o Eugene?

- Eu não vou negar, minha querida, que membros mais antiquados da realeza não verão este casamento com bons olhos – a rainha começou a dizer enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas da filha. – Mas eles não são a maioria, e apenas cortaremos relações com aqueles que se oporem.

- Eu não quero criar problemas – Rapunzel se apressou a dizer, se afastando da mãe. – Eu abdicarei do trono, eu não quero o reino, eu não quero nada sem o Eugene – as lágrimas voltaram mais fortes e a princesa abraçou a rainha com ainda mais vontade.

- Você não está criando problemas – o rei começou a explicar, sério. – Se houverem insatisfeitos com o seu casamento com um plebeu será uma minoria insignificante, e quem realmente importa é o nosso povo, que está muito satisfeito com o seu casamento.

- Todo mundo adora um casamento real – a rainha colocou uma mão no rosto da filha e sorriu. – Ainda mais com a perspectiva de um príncipe e futuro rei vindo do povo.

- Se seu noivo ouvisse nossa conversa acharia que estamos pressionando você para casar com ele e não o contrário – o rei brincou.

Todos deram um sorriso tímido, mas o sorriso não se manteve no rosto de Rapunzel por muito tempo.

- E se na verdade ele não quer mais se casar comigo? – tentou conter as lágrimas, procurando não parecer ainda mais fragilizada diante da possibilidade.

- Por que você acharia isto, filha? – o rei e a rainha trocaram olhares confusos.

- Ele sempre fez tudo que teve vontade, se ele se tornar príncipe, não terá a mesma liberdade de antes, não é? – explicou. – Talvez ele tenha visto o casamento arranjado do Philip como um exemplo de que pode ter que fazer coisas que não queira.

- O rei Hubert é muito sensato e tem um grande carinho pelo filho – o rei começou a dizer. – Ele não será obrigado a se casar, se não quiser.

- Eu sei... – Rapunzel se levantou e foi em direção a um das janelas. – Eu disso isso ao Eugene... – e abraçou a si mesma. – E se ele estiver arrependido com o nosso noivado?

- Ele não está – a rainha interrompeu, tentando passar convicção.

- Eu não quero que ele se sinta obrigado a se casar comigo – continuou. – Mas também não quero que as coisas terminem assim. Ele me salvou e sempre será o amor da minha vida.

- Ele não deve estar longe, minha querida – o rei se aproximou, abraçando a filha mais uma vez. – Nós mandaremos guardas atrás do Eugene e o traremos de volta.

- Nós sabemos que isto não é uma grande garantia – e deu um sorriso nervoso. – E eu não quero que ele se sinta um fugitivo.

- Eles apenas dirão que a presença dele é solicitada no castelo, ou eles podem localizá-lo e nos dizer onde podemos encontrá-lo – explicou.

- Ou ele pode voltar por conta própria– a rainha propôs, tentando olhar a situação de um perspectiva positiva.

Após alguns segundos, Rapunzel se virou, forçando um sorriso que aliviasse as expressões de preocupação nos rostos de seus pais.

- É, ele pode – e secou as lágrimas, encenando uma atitude mais animada. – Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto, tinha escolhido alguns livros para ler... Por favor, me avisem assim que tiverem notícias do Eugene.

- Pode deixar, filha – o rei deu um sorriso encorajador. – Mandaremos grupos de busca imediatamente, não deve levar muito tempo.

Rapunzel retribuiu o sorriso e caminhou normalmente até colocar os pés fora do salão. Assim que saiu do campo de visão de seus pais saiu em disparada em direção ao seu quarto em meio a mais lágrimas.

...

Quando chegou ao quarto, se jogou na cama e não saberia dizer por quanto tempo chorou até sentir o peso conhecido de Pascal em um de seus braços. Um conforto que nunca lhe faltou.

- Olá amiguinho – e tentou dar um sorriso. – Eu só preciso chorar um pouco. Não posso dizer que estou surpresa, não é? – acrescentou um pouco depois.

O camaleão chegou mais perto e negou com a cabeça.

- Como não? Eu posso ter dezenove anos, mas o que eu sei da vida? – se deitou encarando o teto. – Vivi sem saber de nada a minha vida inteira, sou praticamente uma criança. Por que ele iria me querer? Ele é que não tem que se sentir obrigado a se casar comigo só por que salvei a vida dele.

Tentava fazer uma expressão conformada, mas era impossível conter as lágrimas.

- Se antes ele não sabia que eu era uma princesa e se interessou mesmo assim, quer dizer que não se impressiona com isto, então não tenho nada de especial.

Pascal fez uma expressão insatisfeita, como se quisesse que ela parasse de falar aquelas coisas.

- O que eu sou? Uma mulher imatura sem muitos atrativos? Ele deve ter cansado de ter que me explicar tudo...

Rapunzel se virou e apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados.

- Mas eu não posso viver sem ele – disse numa voz abafada. – Os guardas nunca vão achá-lo se ele não quiser ser encontrado... Onde ele poderá ter ido?

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, levantou a cabeça de repente e então saiu correndo em direção aos estábulos.

...

- Espere aqui, Maximus – Rapunzel sorriu e acariciou o fiel cavalo. – E obrigado pela ajuda, você anda muito ocupado, mas era a minha maior esperança de encontrar o Eugene aqui a tempo.

Maximus relinchou em resposta, parecendo feliz com o agradecimento.

Rapunzel encarou sua velha casa, reunindo coragem para se aproximar. Como era de se esperar, a porta que dava acesso pela parte de baixo estava desobstruída. Alguém com certeza havia entrado na torre recentemente, restava esperar que fosse o homem que a tirou dali.

A princesa andou até a porta e respirou fundo antes de começar a subir. Quanto chegou ao topo, o piso que escondia a escada também estava deslocado, e quando entrou em sua antiga casa, viu Eugene sentado na varanda, encarando o horizonte.

- Eu não esperava voltar aqui tão cedo – Rapunzel disse suavemente.

Eugene quase pulou de susto, mas então se virou, não parecendo muito surpreso em vê-la.

- Não que eu esteja sentindo algo ruim, - ela continuou. – Não posso dizer que fui infeliz aqui, fiz o possível com o que tinha ao meu alcance.

- Você não devia ter vindo atrás de mim – Eugene falou finalmente, voltando os olhos para a varanda.

- Eu devia ter voltando antes – ela continuou, parecendo ignorar o que ele disse. – Pegar as minhas coisas – e caminhava ao redor da sala. – Eu tenho um vilão novo, me disseram que ele é bem valioso, mas não é o meu, – e pegou seu violão, que estava em um canto, e tirou um pouco da poeira que o cobria – aquele que encheu de diversão muitas das minhas horas vazias.

- Você não devia ter vindo atrás de mim – ele repetiu.

- Por que não? – a voz dela foi tão dura que o fez se virar. – Eu acho que mereço que você diga na minha cara que não me quer mais.

- Não lhe querer? Por que você pensaria isto? – e se levantou.

- Você partiu depois que eu disse que não havia motivo algum para isso – e cruzou os braços, tentando se impedir de buscar pelo conforto do abraço dele. – Não precisava criar todo esse teatrinho se você já está cansado da nobreza.

- Rapunzel, eu fui sincero. Apenas não quero lhe criar problema.

- Como se atreve a dizer isto? – e se odiou por sentir as lágrimas descendo em seu rosto, não queria que ele sentisse pena dela, que se sentisse culpado por seus sentimentos. – Eu amo você, o que achou que estaria criando ao partir?

- Eu só queria lhe dar espaço para pensar, lhe dar a chance de descobrir o que você realmente quer – disse não parecendo muito convicto de suas palavras.

- Algum dia eu lhe dei algum motivo para desconfiar do que sinto por você? – e deu as costas a Eugene.

- Não, mas o que você conhece do mundo? Que certeza pode ter?

- Você acha que eu sou uma criança? Que não sei o que quero da vida? – gritou, se virando para encará-lo. – Nada além de uma princesa mimada que passou a maior parte da vida isolada numa maldita torre?

- Você realmente quer ser motivo de piada? Que comentários pensa que vai escutar quando chegar aos seus preciosos bailes reis com seu marido ex-fugitivo procurado? – gritou em resposta.

- Preciosos bailes reais? Você está me confundindo com outra pessoa? – e se aproximou, os olhos furiosos. – Quando eu dei importasse para isso? Esse também não é o meu mundo, Eugene.

- Claro que é, você é uma princesa – e deu um passo atrás, se recusando a encará-la nos olhos.

- E o que isto que dizer? Isto tudo importa mais para mim ou para você? – voltando a se aproximar. – Você não me ama o suficiente para aguentar um falatório sem importância? Se é que isso aconteceria.

-Eu apenas não quero que você desista de nada por mim – caminhou até a varanda e se apoiou no parapeito. – Você sabe que pode conseguir um marido muito melhor do que eu, você nem teve a chance de procurar – completou com uma voz triste.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, Rapunzel chegou a caminhar até a escada de saída, mas desistiu de partir.

- Eu não sei por que estamos discutindo isso – a princesa quebrou o silêncio. – Tudo isto é apenas uma história maluca que você criou na sua cabeça, se foi para me dei...

- Já disse que apenas não quero criar problema – a interrompeu.

- Se foi para me deixar, eu não sei – continuou, ignorando o que ele disse. – Mas também não vim aqui para rastejar, implorar que volte. Por mais que seja doloroso saber que você pensa que o que eu sinto por você não sobreviveria ao desrespeito de velhotes preconceituosos, o sentimento é forte demais.

Eugene se virou e a encarou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu amo você, e vou lhe esperar o tempo que for, por que sei que não há nada aí fora que consiga superar o que você despertou dentro de mim – Rapunzel continuou. – Mas não se sinta obrigado a nada.

O rapaz tentou se aproximar, mas agora era a vez dela de querer distância e levantou uma mão para que ele se mantivesse onde estava e a deixasse continuar.

- Você não precisa abandonar o castelo. Eu sei que não tem posses e já que deseja tratar tudo tão friamente, posso conseguir uma recompensa por ter salvado a princesa do reino.

- O que? – perguntou com uma voz e expressão ofendida e praticamente correu até ela, que já estava na escada. – Eu não quero nada, não sou interesseiro. O que os seus pais pensariam de mim se você apenas sugerisse uma coisa dessas?

- Pegue o dinheiro, e descubra você o que realmente quer da vida – desceu as escadas correndo e montou Max antes que Eugene pudesse alcançá-la.

**Continua...**

Eu sei que é uma furada acompanhar as minhas fics, eu sempre demoro séculos para atualizar, mas não consigo postar sem estar satisfeita e por mais que grande parte desse capítulo já estivesse escrita antes mesmo de eu ter postado o primeiro, não conseguia ter certeza se a história passava a mensagem e seguia o caminho que eu planejei desde o início. Espero que não tenha ficado exagerado demais e espero conseguir diminuir o intervalo entre as postagens XD

Comecei a escrever sem ter muita expectativa de receber comentários, então fiquei super mega feliz de vê-los chegando. Muito obrigado a Severn N, Saulo Divino, Hanaragdoll e Yumie Mori!


End file.
